


Sturm

by potztausend



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potztausend/pseuds/potztausend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ein Bild, das ich im Kopf hatte und das geschrieben werden musste.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sturm

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Bild, das ich im Kopf hatte und das geschrieben werden musste.

Der Wind hielt sich zurück – noch glaubte er der Sturmwarnung nicht, sauste nur ein wenig ruppig die leere Sandfläche entlang, versuchte, das Wasser zu kräuseln oder Muscheln zu verschieben, die Unebenheiten im Sand abzutragen.

Bei den Fußabdrücken gelang es ihm noch nicht, sie waren groß und hatten einen kräftigen Eindruck hinterlassen. Es handelte sich um zwei Paar Spuren, regelmäßige Schrittweiten, Wanderer also.

Der Wind ging ein wenig spazieren, hier und da sah er in die Nischen bei den angrenzenden Hügeln, räumte alles Lose heraus und arbeitete sich dann weiter an der Wasserkante entlang. An einer Stelle hielt er an und wirbelte um die Fußabdrücke herum, die sich etwas gedreht hatten in Richtung Meer und auch tiefer in den Sand drückten. 

Die Spaziergänger waren wohl stehengeblieben, mit dem Gesicht zum Wasser. Kurz daneben hatte sich ein Paar Fußabdrücke gewendet, die Eindrücke jetzt zum anderen Paar gerichtet.

Der Wind war ignorant, ihn kümmerte es nicht. Auch war es ihm egal, dass zwei Meter weiter alle Fußabdrücke völlig durcheinander waren, die Richtungen wechselnd, genau so wie die Tiefe, halb schräg, Drehungen auf der Stelle, vorwärts, rückwärts, der Sand aufgetürmt und mit tiefen Kratern. 

Es gab wohl eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden Spaziergängern, vielleicht auch einen Kampf. Ein Paar Fußspuren führen weg von der Stelle, mit kurzem Abständen und extrem tiefen Eindrücken, so als ob jemand gelaufen wäre. Dann stoppte die Spur, dort, wo ein tiefer Eindruck war. Die anderen Fußabdrücke hatten diese Strecke in regelmäßigen langen Abständen zurück gelegt und an der gleichen Stelle angehalten.

Der Wind aber wollte Sturm werden und wurde ungeduldig, er griff sich die Unebenheiten, türmte alles, was zu schwach war, in der Luft zu Sandspiralen hoch und peitschte das Wasser wie einen Sklaven. Er sammelte mehr und mehr Kraft, streckte seine Arme überall hin aus, und in einer Nische bei den Hügeln strich er auch über die Locken des einen Mannes, wirbelte sie hoch und drückte sie nieder. Der aber lachte nur, die Augen voll Glück, die Haut prickelnd von den Berührungen des Sturms, er warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und spürte gleichzeitig das Leben auf der Haut des anderen Mannes, sah Sturm und Hingabe in dessen Augen. Und als er die Hand zu ihm ausstreckte und federleicht mit einem Finger von der Stirn bis zum Mund des Mannes mit den glatten kurzen Haaren strich, da waren sie mitten im Wind und doch gab es ihn nicht, gab nur sie, immer nur sie. 

Der Wind aber hatte sich längst viele Kilometer ausgedehnt, war schon Sturm, dann Orkan. So ewig wie die Liebe war er, und wie der Tod.


End file.
